Silverlight: A Második Esély
by Szenka
Summary: Egy ifjú zavaros múltal és sok rossz emlékkel, népe szülőotthonát keresi, a megváltás reményében. Csakhogy az átjáró túloldalán egy olyan világot talált, amit pasztelszínű pónik laknak.


\- Hahó, van ott valaki? - Kérdezte meg a velem szemben ülő.  
\- Heh?... Mi az? - Kérdeztem kissé összezavarodva.  
\- Te jössz. - Mondta, majd a köztünk lévő sakktábla fele intett. - Minden rendben?  
\- Ja, persze-persze, jól vagyok. Csak máshol járt az eszem.  
\- Ma eléggé szétszórt vagy... mármint... a szokottnál is jobban.  
\- Hát, tudod hogy megy ilyenkor. - Feleltem melankolikusan, a hadszínteret elemezve.

_Holnap lesz az évfordulója annak, hogy idejöttem... és hogy itt ragadtam, ebbe a vegetáriánus utópiába. Pont a Nyári Napfény Ünnepséget megelőző nap. Az egyetlen nap amit rajtam kívül mindenki imád... Vagyis, majdnem mindenki. _

De vissza a sakkpartihoz, mert közben rájöttem hogy elfelejtettem a stratégiám... megint. _Szép munka, Leon!_ _Most kereshetem a rést a védelmen, amire a legtalálóbb szinonima az "áttörhetetlen". _

\- Pegazus, az E ötre. - Mondtam, ahogy a játék helyi megfelelőjében, a huszárt képviselő bábuval, kiiktattam az egyik gyalogot.  
\- Kapitány, az E ötre. - Kontrázott azonnal, majd a vezérje lecsapott. - Sakk.  
\- Ajj, nemár! - fakadtam ki lefejelve az asztalt, min az ősmágus csak kacagni tudott. - Nem gondolkodtál még el azon, hogy néha hagyj nyerni? - Panaszkodtam, miközben feldöntöttem a királyt, ami történetesen pont az ellenfelem mintázta.  
\- Abban nem lenne semmi szórakoztató. - Mondta egy ártatlan mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Viszont megmaradna az utolsó sakkpartnered. - Kontráztam.  
\- Á, nem vagy te olyan haragtartó. - Legyintett.

_Gyűlölöm hogy ilyen jól ismer..._

Felállt a székből és a jobbját felém nyújtotta. - Nos, köszönöm a játékot, de most mennem kell, várnak a kötelességeim és az előkészületek az ünnepségre.  
A saját jobb kezemmel viszonoztam a gesztust, míg a ballal a frissen kivasalt homokomat masszíroztam. - Mindegy... - Az ablakpárkányhoz sétáltam, ahová a táskámat és a zseb-számítógépem tettem, előbbit a hely, utóbbit a napelemes töltő miatt. - Apropó előkészületek. Idén hol is fogsz fellépni a te híres-neves világszámoddal?  
\- Ebben az évben azon alattvalóimat fogom meglátogatni, akik már így is túl sok évet vártak, épp miattad, az én "világszámomra", ahogy te nevezted. - Felelte kissé rejtélyesen.  
\- Miattam várni erre? - Motyogtam az ablakon kinézve, a horizonton keresve. - Mikor voltam én annyira önző hogy... - És a szavam megált mikor a szemem alattunk található völgyre tévedt, pontosabban az abban lévő apró településre.  
\- A cél Almásderes, jól sejtem? - Tettem fel a kérdést a vállam felett áttekintve.

Ő csak némán bólintott, míg én frusztráltan sóhajtottam._ Pedig idén meg akartam kérni, hogy hadd mehessek vele. Nincs bajom a kastéllyal, de jól esett volna ha másutt is randalírozhattam volna._

\- Ebben az évben velem tarthatnál. - Javasolta. - Örülnék a jelenlétednek, a védelmemet biztosító különítmény tagjaként...

_A Királyi Gárda tagjai biztos repesnének örömükben az ötletedtől. De ha már itt tartunk minek neki védelem? _

\- … továbbá jót tenne neked, ha elhagynád Vágtaszeget és kicsit kimozdulnál... - Folytatta.

_Eddig tervbe is volt._

\- … és Almásderes lakóival is végre helyrehozhatnád a kapcsolatod. - Fejezte be az érvelését.  
Kis szünetet tartottam mintha gondolkodnék az ajánlatán - Eeeeeeh... - újabb hatásszünet - nem.  
\- Nem?  
\- Nem.

Az uralkodó csalódottan sóhajtott, tudván hogy mivel nem vagyok hivatalosan az alattvalója, bármikor megtagadhatom a parancsát. - Ám legyen, úgysem kényszeríthetlek.

_Ez pontosan így van!_

Megigazítottam a táska pántját és a fejemre tettem a fejhallgatómat. - Akkor pár nap múlva, ha jól sejtem. Auf Wiedersehen őfelsége!  
\- Viszontlátásra, L-.

A végét már nem vártam meg, a lejátszót elindítottam, elfojtva bárminemű külső hangot a zenével.

_**"I'm looking out,**_  
_**I'm looking for a way now."**_

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, és megindultam a kastélyudvar felé. Habár anno az építészek kitettek magukért és a látvány tekintetében egy remekművet hoztak létre, a belső tervezésnél már nem az egyszerűség volt az irányelv. Még Ariadné fonala kevés volna ahhoz, hogy valaki ne tévedjen ebben az labirintusban, bárminemű komoly helyismeret nélkül.

_**"I'm falling down,**_  
_**I'm falling out of place now."**_

Lekocogtam a lépcsőkön, elhagyva a nyilvánosság elöl elzárt részt, átlépve a hatalmas ablakokkal megvilágított hosszú folyosóra a Legendák Csarnokába. A díszes festettüvegek amiken minden eseményt megörökítettek, az ország megalapításától, "Káosz uralmának" végén és a "Testvérek felemelkedésén" át, egészen az egy millenniummal ezelőtti "Nap és Éj Háborújáig". Ami különös, hogy azóta semmi nagy nem történt, mit jól bizonyít az hogy a csarnok fele még "üres" a jövő számára.

_**"I cann feel the touch from another world,**_  
_**I can hear the sounds from another realm."**_

Biccentéssel köszöntem minden utamba eső komornyiknak, szobalánynak és katonának. Azok akik már hosszabb ideje dolgoznak itt, vagy teljesítenek szolgálatot, azok lelkesebben, a frissebb arcok és azok akikkel rosszabb a viszonyom, azok pedig kevésbé lelkesen. Habár utóbbiakat szinte csak az őrök teszik ki, révén miattam sokuk került az orvosiba.

_**"I imagine we're alright."**_

A nyitott főkapun kisétálva, az otthonomul használt magányos toronyhoz vezető gyalogútra fordultam a palotát körülvevő kerteken át.

**Ezüstfény:**  
**A második esély**

_**"I'm insane, **_  
_**I'm insane."**_

Írta: Petrov Sztyepanovics;  
Fordította: Szenka;

_**"But I'd rather be that, than the same,**_  
_**Oh yeah."**_

Zene: Rovenna,  
Beat Hazard;  
Művész: Sketch;

_**"I'm insane, **_  
_**I'm insane."**_

Béta olvasók: Qtya,  
Tappancs, Kazy;

_**"But I'd rather be that, than the same,**_  
_**Oh yeah."**_

Kikapcsoltam a zenét, mikor is az egyik dísztó partján, az egyik fűzfa alatt, egy ismerős lányt vettem észre. Hosszú, egyenesre vasalt, a derekáig érő éjkék haja volt, benne egy-egy lila és pink csíkkal. Levendula szemei sebesen ugráltak az ölében heverő könyv lapjain. Egyszerű, minta nélküli lila rövidujjú póló és hasonló, bár kicsit sötétebb árnyalatú rövidnadrág volt rajta. Az alsó ruhát egy, a hajával megegyező mintájú, hátul összecsatolt, öv tart, aminek a végéből egy húsz centis darab szabadon csüngött. A lány teljesen el volt veszve az olvasmányban és fel sem tűnt neki mikor köszöntem.

_Milyen csendes, milyen ártatlan... Milyen kár, hogy tönkreteszem..._

Hátra nyúlva a táskámba, elő bányásztam hűséges polaroidomat és mint egy profi paparazzi, becserkésztem a gyanútlan célpontot. Mikor már alig egy méter választott el attól hogy teljesen mögé kerüljek, ő váratlanul felnézett és maga elé bámulva motyogni kezdett.

\- Tudom hogy olvastam már erről... de hol?  
Kihasználva, amíg fogékony a külső ingerekre, megragadtam a lehetőséget, a figyelmével egyetemlegesen. - GRAPEFRUIT!  
\- Mi? - Fordult felém gyanútlanul, nem gondolva hogy egy vakuval találja szembe magát.

*Klikk, villan*

\- Szia Lilith. - Mondtam, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
\- Neked is. - válaszolta, majd megrázta a fejét, elhessegetve a feje körül röpdöső kismadarakat. - Ezt muszáj volt?  
\- Yep. - A gép közben végre kiköpte a fotót, rajta a megörökített pillanattal. - Nézd csak, egy mestermű! - Mondtam az arcába tolva.  
\- Oké, tényleg jó. Bár nem a legjobb műved.  
\- Hmpf! - Kissé túljátszott duzzogással zsebre vágtam a képet. - Hogy is híhettem hogy egy magadfajta képes meglátni a szépségét e papír-  
\- Szóval szerinted a fotó szebb mint akiről készült? - Vágott közbe, megtörve a "meg nem értett művész" szerepem, pillanatnyi fagyást okozva a fejembe.  
\- Ööö... a szépség múlandó... - hadartam, a mentés reményében, de csak egy nevető lányt kaptam.  
\- Dilinyós... - Felkelt a vörös pokrócról amin eddig ült és nekilátott az összehajtásának. - Egyébként, hogy ment a játszma?  
\- Remekül, ezúttal tényleg egy gigászi küzdelem volt köztünk. A titánok és az istenek közti végső harc sem volt ilyen epikus. Mintha a Korzikai Leon, Erwin Deshert és Alexander Greay csapott volna össze egyetlen brutális-  
\- A földbe döngölt, jól sejtem? - Vágott újfent a szavamba.  
\- … Elfelejtettem a haditervet. - Válaszoltam, teljesen megalázva. _Ez fenemód nem az én napom. De mit vártam egy hétfőtől. Átok rád, hétfő! _  
_\- _Megint? Tényleg meg kéne tanulnod jobban koncentrálni.  
\- Koncentrálni tudok, csak most nem ment a játék, oké?  
\- Ha te mondod. Szóval, merre mész?  
\- A szállásunkra a könyvtárban és nagy eséllyel a következő pár napban ki sem jövök onnan.  
\- Oké, veled tartok.  
\- Éjhajú-adeptus lakótárs mond mit?  
_\- _Megyek én is a könyvtárba. Valaminek után a kell járnom. - Felelte ahogy elindult.  
\- Ja. Heh, egy percig már azt hittem hogy valami másra gondolsz... - Motyogtam, zavaromban a tarkómat vakarva.  
\- Na, jössz? - Kérdezte néhány méterrel előttem állva. Szerencsémre figyelmen kívül hagyta az utolsó mondatom, így a kevés méltóságom ami van, legalább megbírtam őrizni.

•••

Kicsivel később észrevettem hogy Lilith az egyik levendula fürtjét tekergeti. _Csak akkor szokta ezt csinálni, mikor nagyon el van merülve a gondolataiban vagy ha stressz hatása alatt van. De az üres tekintetét elnézve ez az előbbi lesz._

\- MZ/X, MZ/X, jelentkezz! Itt Mézga Rádió, Budapest! Mi a Tartaruszon gondolkozol ennyire? - Kérdeztem a kezemet meglengetve az arca előtt. Ő megállt és felém fordult.  
\- Nos, az van hogy... - Kezdte, mikor is valaki közbekiáltott.  
\- Hát itt vagy, Lilith! - Ahogy kicsit elfordítottuk a tekintetünket, azt láttuk, hogy három lány áll köztünk és az úticélunk közt, nekünk, kicsit konkrétabban a szobatársamnak beszélve. - Holdtáncos egy kis összejövetelt tart a nyugati parkban. Velünk jössz? - Kérdezték az arcunkba hajolva.

_Az szellemekre, milyen név ez? Még az enyémet is übereli, pedig nekem aztán érdekes nevet adott anyám._

\- Ó, bocs lányok... de nekem ma még rengeteget kell tanulnom. - Felelte Lilith, majd sebesen elrohant, véget vetve a további beszélgetésnek részéről.  
\- Csinál egyáltalán valamit is ez a lány a tanuláson kívül? - Kérdezte az egyikük. - Szerintem, többre tartja a könyveket a barátoknál.  
\- Khm. - Köszörültem meg a torkom, emlékeztetve őket a jelenlétemre. _Lilith ugyan nem a legjobb lakótárs, de fenemód nem díjazom ha sértegetik._  
\- Ó, te még itt vagy? - Mondta, kissé meglepődve és megrémülve, ahogy felnézett rám. _Hiába, ha egy fejjel magasabb vagy szinte méndenkinél, akkor ez megszokott dolog. _  
\- Nem, nem vagyok itt, már rég a szállásomon vagyok és krimit olvasok. - Feleltem erősen szarkasztikusan, meghátrálásra motiválva őket a felcsattanásommal.  
\- Szóval akkor te sem jössz?  
\- Nem.  
\- Ajj. Pedig biztos élveznéd. - Felelték újfent a komfort zónámba hajolva, a véletlennél jóval több mellet villantva az ajánlatba.  
\- Ööö... én inkább a könyvmoly után megyek és szemmel tartom. - Válaszoltam, nagy ívben kikerülve a három hormon-fűtötte nőszemélyt.- Nehogy valakit megint kaktusszá változtasson. - Tettem hozzá és egy gyors fordulattal elrohantam.

_Ezeknek is ilyenkor kell feltűnni. Nincs bajom velük, de a nemi életem nem egy nyitott fórum amibe bárki beszállhat, pár perc erejéig. Ha még egy nőszemély most feltűnik egy ilyen ajánlattal én nem állok jót magamért! Hé, ott egy lány nagyon integet. Pillanat, mentaszínű frizura... ó, miért pont ő? Muszáj volt megszólalnom, ugye? Mindegy, mosoly, gyors köszönés és akkor talán megúszod. _

\- Szia Lyra! - Intettem oda anélkül, hogy odanéznék egyáltalán.

_Elrohanhattam volna köszönés nélkül is, de nem úgy lettem nevelve és emiatt nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni._

\- ÍÍÍ! - Hangzott mögülem egy magas hangú sikoly, szétrepesztve majdnem a dobhártyámat.

_Még ha ez az agysejtjeim lassú elhalásával is jár._

Végül is felzárkóztam Lilith mögé a torony bejáratánál, épp mikor egy bontógolyó kecseségével bezúdult az ajtón a familiárisát keresve.

\- Tüske! Tüske! Tüsi? - Kiabálta minden irányba, majd megtalálta a földön a fejét rázó hüllőt. _Ha jól sejtem az ajtóval sikeresen telibe kapta._ \- Hát itt vagy, - Mondta majd felrohant a lépcsőn a második emeletre. - Gyere, keresd meg nekem azt a régi példányt a Próféciák könyvéből!

Tüske volt Lilith háziállata és az asszisztense. Egy smaragdzöld pikkelyű Nyugati Földsárkány-fióka, vörös taréjjal, megegyező színű tüskékkel a hátán meg a farkán és négy apró karommal mind a négy végtagján. Anno meg Lilith költötte ki, nem sokkal az érkezésem előtt és azóta is ő a nevelő-anyja. Habár nélkülem még az első etetés is elég döcögősen ment volna.

\- Mi újság Tüsk-... - Köszöntem neki mikor is észrevettem hogy a farka átszúrt egy kicsi, összepréselt ajándékcsomagot. - Az meg mi?  
\- Hát, ez Holdtáncos ajándéka, de... - válaszolta ahogy levette a dobozt, amiből egy plüssmaci maradványai hullottak ki.  
\- Csak volt. - Konstatáltam.  
\- Ó Tüske, most nincs időnk ilyen ostobaságokra. - Szólt rá Lilith a szoba másik végéből.  
\- De most szünet van! - Nyüszítette.  
\- Csak volt. - Ismételtem.  
Lilith felemelte egyik kezét, mikor is az lilán ragyogni kezdett. A könyvek maguktól megkezdtek levándorolni a polcokról, megálltak a lány előtt míg az elolvasta a címeket, majd tovább is mentek, - Nem, nem, nem... nem, NEM, NEM - A frusztráció hatására morogni kezdett és az asszisztense után kiáltott - TÜSKE!  
\- Megvan! - Szólt le karmában a könyvel egy meglehetősen magas polc tetejéről. Lilith gondolkodás nélkül lerántotta az olvasmányt a hüllővel egyetemlegesen, kinek szerencséjére gyorsan egy méretes párnát iktattam a márványpadló és az arca közé. Tüske a párna közepébe csapódott, karmaiban továbbra is a kötött művel amit Lilith kivett onnan, egyszersmind elengedve az összes többit egy instant-kuplerájt kreálva. _Éééss már megint vérszemet kapott._  
-Áh, Köszönöm. - Sarkon fordulva elsétált tudomást sem véve ez elmúlt pár másodperc eseményeiről Tüskére hagyva a rendrakást . _Hát, de legalább megköszönte._  
\- Kösz a párnát. - Mondta Tüske a párnából kimászva.  
\- Minden rendben, tüskeböki?  
\- Igen, és ne hívj tüskebökinek! - sziszegte, a röhögésem közepette. _Szemétség tudom, na de ha egyszer ennyire szórakoztató!_  
\- Megvan! "Lásd: Lidérc a holdban." - Mondta Lilith, nem is igazán nekünk, csak úgy, a levegőbe.  
\- Lidérc a holdban? Az egy ősi legenda, nem? - Kérdezte tőlem Tüske az egyik létra tetejéről, miközben a könyveket pakolta vissza.  
\- Ja... egy kölyökmese. - Motyogtam. _Ebben a világban vékony a határ a fikció és a valóság közt. Pont mint köztem és a diliház közt._  
Közben Lilith már egy másik könyvet pörgetett végig megállva a megfelelő szekciónál - Lidérc, lidérc... Á! "A Lidérc a holdban egy ősi legenda."

_Ne szívass, tényleg?_

\- "Egy nagyhatalmú, befolyásos nő, aki erővel átvette az uralmat, majd a Nap és éj háborújában legyőzettetve a holdba záratott. A legenda szerint, az ezredik év leghosszabb napján, a csillagok állása kaput nyit számára, hogy kiszabadulhasson, örök sötétséget hozva a világra." - Lilithnek egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete és azonnal felénk fordult. - Tudjátok mit jelent ez?  
\- Azt, hogy többé senki sem mondhatja hogy a hasunkra süt a nap? - Mondtam az első, viszonylag logikus dolgot ami az eszembe jutott. Tüske azonnal nevetésben tört ki, amitől a létra sokat vesztett a stabilitásából, míg Lilith azt próbálta kideríteni, hogy egy elég szúrós tekintet képes-e engem megölni.  
\- Tüske?  
\- Nem? - Válaszolta, pont mielőtt elvesztette a maradék egyensúlyát, leejtve a nála maradt néhány könyvet, amit ő maga követett. Szerencsére továbbra is dobótávon belül voltam, így megint egy párnában landolt. - Kösz megint.  
\- Lassan kinöveszthetnéd a szárnyaidat, nem menthetlek meg mindig a márványpadlótól.  
\- Tüske, írj egy levelet. - Mondta Lilith, a kezében egy tekercsel és egy írótollal, amiket a asszisztensének adott.  
\- Oké-zsoké!  
\- Ööö... - Közbe akartam avatkozni, de ezen a ponton a dolgok menetébe már vajmi kevés beleszólásom van.  
\- "Legkedvesebb mentorom. A mágia tudományának szorgalmas tanulásának közben felfedeztem, hogy egy közelgő katasztrófa mezsgyéjén állunk." - Diktálta.  
\- Pillanat. Mes... Mesty... - Állította meg a sárkánybébi mikor egy túl nehéz szóhoz ért.  
\- Határvonalán. - Fordítottam le neki.  
\- Határ...  
\- Öhm... Küszöbén? - Próbálta Lilith, de Tüske továbbra is értetlenül nézett a gazdájára.  
\- Ó, a bölcsesség szellemének a nevére! Add ide! - Morogtam, kimarva a karmai közül a papírost, átvéve az írnok szerepét. _Mit vár ez a nőszemély ettől a kölyöktől? Agyilag épp egy tízéves szintjén áll, ne várja már el hogy betéve tudja a Révai Nagy Lexikont._  
\- Jól van na. - Duzzogva leült a földre.  
\- "Hogy értsd, - Folytatta Lilith a felmondást. - a mondabeli Lidérc a holdban, igazából nem más, mint az Éjszaka Úrnője, Nightmare, ki a visszatérésére készül és arra hogy örök sötétségbe taszítsa otthonunkat. Tennünk kell valamit, hogy megelőzzük eme szörnyűséges prófécia beteljesülését. Várom mihamarabbi válaszodat.  
Hűséges tanítványod, Lilith Sparks."  
\- Egy pill...kész! - Fejeztem be az írást.  
\- Remek. Tüske, küld el! - Adta ki a pergamen sorsát Lilith.  
\- Most? - Kérdeztük Tüskével egyszerre elég szkeptikusan.  
\- Hát persze! - Mondta majd a kezemből kikapva Tüskének adta a levelet.  
\- Lilith, szerintem ez nem épp a legjobb idő. Az öreglány most eléggé el van havazva a Nyári Napfény Ünnepség előkészületeivel. - Próbátam hatástalanítani észérvekkel a lakótársam elmebaját. _Szerencsémre pár év alatt ebbe egész jól belejöttem._  
\- Igen. Tudod milyen ez, mint a végítélet holnapután. - Tette hozzá tüske.  
\- Épp ez az! Holnapután lesz az ezredik évfordulója az Ünnepségnek. Elkerülhetetlen a hercegnő haladék nélküli értesítése.  
Tüske egy pillanatig őt nézte, majd visszafordult a levélhez. - Elke... elker...  
\- Azonnal! - Kiáltotta, amitől Tüske hanyatt esett.  
\- Jólvan, jólvan! - Adta fel és vett egy mély levegőt, kifújt egy apró zöld lángot, elégetve azt és egy mágikus füst képében kiküldve a nyitott ablakon. _Hát, az E-mail még mindig gyorsabb._  
\- Tessék, a levél elfüstölt és már úton is van. De szerintem ne várd mostanában a választ. Ahogy mondtam, van bőven dolga. - Figyelmeztettem.  
\- Ugyan, efelől nem aggódom. Tudom, hogy feltétlenül megbízik bennem. - Válaszolta magabiztosan. - Évek óta a mentorom, még egyszer sem kételkedett a szavamban.  
\- Ezzel az állítással azért vitába szállnék. - Motyogtam, ledobva magam az egyik kanapéra.  
Egy pillanattal később Tüske arca felfúvódott, egy lángcsóva szökött ki a száján, az összeállt egy másik levéllé, rajta a királyi pecséttel. - Látjátok? Tudtam, hogy tüstént cselekedni fog. - Mondta Lilith, tapintható büszkeséggel a hangjában.  
Tüske felvette a földről, felbontotta és miután megköszörülte a torkát, elkezdte hangosan felolvasni a választ. - "Legkedvesebb, leghűségesebb tanítványom, Lilith"

_Most komolyanm van másik is?_

\- "Tudod, hogy nagyra értékelem és hogy mélyen és feltétlenül megbízom benned." - Lilith mindeközben a panorámaablak előtt feszített büszkén, várva hogy hallhassa, mit tesz a mentora a veszéllyel szemben, amit ő oly zseniálisan felfedezett.

_Éééss jön a de._

\- "De egyszerűen muszáj felhagynod azzal, hogy állandóan azokat a molyette könyveket bújd."  
\- TELITALÁLAT! - Rikoltottam, mielőtt Lilith álla, Tüske és én mint két hisztérikusan röhögő hiéna, a padlón kötőtt ki. Szegény lány csak pislogni tudott, ahogy az szürkeállománya próbálta felfogni a fogadott adatokat.  
Tüske végül is összeszedte magát és folytatta a levelet. Velem ellentétben aki még mindig a kanapéról félig lelógva halkan, kacagtam továbbra is. - "Egy szünet a tanulmányaidban és a friss levegő csodákra képes, ezért megbízlak téged, hogy felügyeld a Nyári Napfény Ünnepség előkészületeit, az idei színhelyén, Almásderesben. Biztosítva lesz szállás, és holnapi transzportnál találkozni fogsz valakivel, aki tájékoztat a hivatalos feladataidról felügyelőként. Szívesen ott lennék magam is az indulásodkor, de sajnos nekem is vannak kötelességeim, amiket nem hagyhatok figyelmen kívül.  
A legközelebbi találkozásunkig, Celest hercegnő."  
\- … Nem hisz nekem? - Kérdezte magától Lilith.  
Végül is magamhoz tértem és miután megtöröltem könnyes arcomat, megszólaltam. - Hát, ez fenemód cinkes. De legalább nem nekem kell mennem...  
\- "Utóirat: Lynx is veletek tarthatna, neki is elkell a környezetváltozás." - Tette hozzá Tüske.  
\- ... Miniatűr-pyropostás mond mit?  
\- Azt hogy te is velünk jössz. - Ismételte meg magát,

\- Lynx? Lilith? Minden rendben? - Kérdezve Tüske, hol rám, hol a lányra nézve.

_Sunyi, alattomos, GONDOLATOLVASÓ,__** MÁTRIÁKATROLL!**_


End file.
